The Golden Rookery
The Golden Rookery is an achievement/trophy in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The achievement is awarded for carrying the Penguin Prince from near the beginning of Golem City into ARC territory and reuniting him with his colony. This can only be achieved during M7: The Rucker Extraction. Walkthrough To start, you must first find the Penguin Prince. After the guard scans you, climb up the ladder to the next level. Walk across to the other side, and follow until you reach another ladder up. Climb that one and enter the unit (Ivan Berk's living quarters). It will be sitting in front of you, surrounded by candles and wearing a crown. Now the fun part. You have to carry this penguin with you all the way to the ARC elevator and ride with it to get into ARC territory and carry it through part of the HQ. Once you have recovered the penguin, the main thing is just getting it through the police checkpoint to the market. You can either take out all the guards first and then carry it through, or carry it with you as you go, just try to remember where you last dropped it. If you helped out Dušan Sokol, he will have given you a phrase to use to get on the ARC elevator. If not, you can take out the guard who took Tibor Sokol's card (you will find him talking about it near the stairs that go down to the school). Access in hand, get on the elevator with the penguin and ride up to the next level and carry it with you to the door. Drop it here and enter. After the cutscene you can retrieve it and carry on through the Throat. You will have to either hack or have picked up the pocket secretary for the code to extend the bridge (code is 3354) and get into the next elevator to RVAC Row. Carry it to the stairs and let the cutscene play out. The most straightforward way to the colony is to head straight through the room and, near the elevator, take the stairs down to a pit area. Enter the storage room (300420) and go all the way to the back of the room and punch the damaged vent cover and throw the penguin in. The last hazard is an electrified floor. If you have the necessary augment you can pass through this easily, otherwise, boost up your health and quickly turn off the circuit. Carry/toss the penguin over. You will see a nice chair with a box on it on the other side. Place the Penguin Prince inside and you will get the achievement and unlock the hatch behind it, revealing a praxis kit. Map Location of the stairs in RVAC Row that lead to the destination site. Trivia *The golden penguins are a real-life light installation on the riverfront of Prague. Mankind Divided's Executive Art Director, Jonathan Jacques-Belletête, thought it would be funny to put the penguins in the game, with the implication that someone had stolen them from the riverfront and hid them in Golem City. ru:Золотая стая Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements